


Birthday Suits

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Balthazar have another plan to get Dean and Castiel to get together and release that UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Suits

The water at Castiel’s apartment wasn’t working again, but this time, instead of bothering Dean, he used his brothers’ shower. Normally, this wouldn’t have been anything interesting, but it gave Gabriel an idea. Since the water wasn’t going to be back for another two weeks, Cas was going to be using the shower quite a lot. This meant a lot of things, but it also meant that there would be a naked, wet Castiel ready for the picking nearly every day. It would be pretty easy to arrange an “accidental” meeting. Gabriel informed Balthazar of his plan with a little smirk, and as soon as Cas left with a, “Thank you.” Gabriel grabbed Balthazar and they began plotting.

The next day, when Cas arrived to take his shower, they grabbed his phone from his abandoned coat, scrolling through the contacts before stopping at “Dean Winchester”. Making sure to write like Cas did, they sent him:

_Please come meet me at my brothers’ place in 20 minutes._

Now all they had to do was wait, and carefully orchestrate the timing. Balthazar sneaked into the bathroom and stole Castiel’s clothing and towel, and when they heard the Impala pull into the driveway Gabriel was at the door to greet Dean.

“Hey,” He said, “Cas seemed really upset. He’s down the hall.”

“Thanks.” Dean said, before bounding down the hall.

While this was happening, Cas was stepping out of the shower, only to find that he had nothing to cover up with. Poking his head out of the bathroom door, he spotted his clothing sitting in a pile on the towel at the end of the hallway. He checked to make sure no one was coming and sprinted out of the bathroom, dripping water all over the floor.

It will forever be a mystery how they got the timing so perfect, but Dean came around the corner halfway through the sprint. Castiel came to a halt, in his daze forgetting to cover up. Dean stared back at him with eyes wide; torn between wanting to kiss Cas and running away.

Dean was not staring, he definitely wasn’t looking at the water trickling down Castiel’s chest. His eyes weren’t flickering to what was in between his legs or his legs themselves or—

Dean wasn’t staring. Because Castiel was his best friend. And too good for him.

“I-I’ll just…go now…” He said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

Castiel nodded slowly, barely able to contain his embarrassment. As he picked up his clothing, he heard Dean yelling from the hallway at his brothers, “Why would you do that?! Do you want to embarrass your brother to death?!” He couldn’t help but smile at Dean’s concern for him, and despite the colossal nerves he felt rattling around in his stomach, he was kind of happy of the memory.

He would just savor the way Dean’s eyes had widened and glanced over his body before he realized what he was doing; the blush on his cheeks. For a while, he would pretend that the reaction was not because Dean was startled, but because he found Cas attractive.

He couldn’t help but hope, after all, despite how futile it might be.


End file.
